


home away from home.

by daffodoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO FLUFFY, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just here to push my dokun agenda, short and self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodoie/pseuds/daffodoie
Summary: Doyoung and Kun don't get to meet each other that often, so Doyoung tries to make the most out of his time off.He visits and accompanies Kun back to his dorm after a performance. Kun appreciates the warm, comforting presence of his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	home away from home.

Doyoung tapped his fingers on top of the table he was leaning against as he looked around impatiently.

He stood waiting in WayV's dressing room at a music show where they were performing.

Kun and him barely got the chance to see each other lately, their schedules never aligning, one always having to work, some flight to catch, some shoot to do.

But a rare opportunity arose for Doyoung to come visit his boyfriend at the music show.

Sure, he didn't really have any reason to be there on that day, but he wasn't completely out of place. No one would care all that much seeing him around, he still was a familiar face around after all.

So, he managed to sneak his way into Kun's dressing room, with the help of a very accommodating manager, to get even just a few minutes of conversation out of it. Just to see his face for a bit.

He occupied himself with his phone for a while, clicking through group chats, scrolling through social media.

Then came the long awaited sound of the door opening, followed by light chatter.

Doyoung looked up to see the entirety of WayV entering and it was only now that he realized he probably should've given _some_ type of warning or chosen a more secluded place as not to disturb any of the members.

_Well, too late now._

Ten was the first to come in, followed by everyone else and, last but not least, Kun.

They greeted him with gentle smiles and bows, which he happily returned.

He was grateful for them being so casual about him showing up in their dressing room or their dorm. They could, even if only indirectly, urge him to leave or express their discomfort, but they were understanding of the situation Doyoung and Kun were in.

In fact, they'd invite Doyoung over on their own accord, happily accepting him wherever they went, almost acknowledging him as part of their group.

"Well, look who it is! We haven't seen each other in a while!" Ten remarked playfully as he began taking the layers of his stage outfit off.

He narrowed his eyes at him and poked his tongue out, no real heat behind the action as he pushed himself away from the table to close the distance between himself and Kun who was already walking towards him with the softest smile on his face.

"Hello."

Doyoung grabbed one of his hands to intertwine their fingers before he greeted him back with an almost breathless 'hi'.

Kun looked absolutely stunning. Not that he wasn't usually, but the concept for their recent comeback suited him so well. The makeup, the blue of his hair that was slowly beginning to fade away, the type of outfit Kun would probably never even consider in his private life.

Hendery and Yangyang made a point of cooing at them, jokingly fanning themselves as they watched the couple interact. Sicheng and Xiaojun simply went on about their business, smiling to themselves fondly and letting the pair get their needed time together.

"Did you have fun out there?" Doyoung asked and tucked a stray strand of Kun's hair back.

Kun looked up at him, the exhaustion clearly written over his features, but he still nodded with a smile.

Before Doyoung could express his concern, Kun closed his eyes and leaned into him even further to loosely wrap his arms around his waist, pressing his face into his shoulder. Doyoung sighed, but held Kun tighter nonetheless.

"I missed you."

It barely came out as a whisper, but Doyoung still heard it all too clearly.

He pushed Kun back gently to cup his face with one hand. He wanted to do so much more and it wasn't like the other members would mind, but both of them tried to keep their PDA limited, reserving it for more private moments.

Doyoung tapped Kun's cheek with his thumb to get his attention and make him open his eyes.

"I missed you too." He said, offering him a comforting smile.

Kun pressed his lips into a tight line.

"Can you come back to our dorm with us?"

Doyoung pursed his lips in thought at Kun's question.

There was nothing planned for him that day, but he wasn't sure if he should come along. It would always be risky, even with the effort they put into their discretion.

It shouldn't be that big of a deal, they were part of the same company and units after all. But there was still tension and pressure from their environment, they had to be as careful as possible.

Seeing the look on Kun's face and hearing the tone of his voice, Doyoung decided nothing else mattered.

He stroked over the side of his face and fought the urge to kiss him by smiling at him sweetly.

"Okay."

"Get a room!"

_Damn it, Ten._

-

Doyoung hadn't been to their dorm all that often, but he knew enough about it to find his way around.

So he waited in Kun's room as the latter showered and got dressed. It wasn't too long before he emerged from the bathroom, dressed way more casually and comfortably than before.

His wet blue hair was getting too long, covering his eyes before Kun ran his fingers through it to push the strands back.

He managed to look put together even in just his simple t-shirt and sweatpants with a towel around his shoulders.

Despite the dark rings under his eyes, his gaze was gentle.

His smile was sweet. His face was beautiful, familiar.

There was something else he looked like and the closest word Doyoung could find to describe it was _home_.

He spread his arms out from where he was seated on Kun's bed, inviting him in for a firmer version of their hug from before. Kun shyly, but gratefully wrapped himself around him, legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders.

Doyoung gently ran a hand over his back, stroking up and down. It was quiet for a few minutes and Doyoung let Kun have his moment of peace.

He knew best how rough the past few days had been for him. The fact that WayV didn't get many opportunities to perform and promote their comeback pushed Kun even more to put his all into the few performances they had.

The background Doyoung saw whenever he video-called Kun was the practice room or the studio a few too many times. If he didn't know better, Doyoung would think Kun actually slept in the studios.

And Doyoung couldn't even imagine how hard it must be working so hard in a foreign country, away from everything you knew growing up, a completely different language being spoken around you. He held Kun even closer, wanting his admiration for Kun's resilience and hard work to somehow translate through their hug.

Doyoung knew Kun needed him the most in these moments. They were both similar in the way that they didn't like to show their vulnerable sides too often, wanting to hide away and pretend they could take whatever was thrown at them.

They were roughly the same age, carried the same role of being the mothers of their groups and it wasn't surprising that even they needed a bit of care sometimes, finding comfort in each other in the rare moments they got together.

The language barrier proved not to be too big of a problem as time went on, with Kun's Korean skills improving tremendously day by day and Doyoung eagerly studying Chinese any minute he could. Besides, words were only one way of communication.

Kun shifted in his lap to prop his chin up on Doyoung's shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. Doyoung put a hand on his neck, scratching his nape and pressing his lips into the side of his neck.

" _Are you okay?_ " Doyoung asked, putting his Chinese skills to good use, offering Kun a piece of home.

Kun smiled to himself and pulled back to look at Doyoung, his eyes practically sparkling with affection for the Korean.

"Yes." He answered in Korean.

And Kun was the first to finally press a long-overdue kiss onto Doyoung's lips. 

It was true. How _couldn't_ he be okay with Doyoung holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world, his hands pressing into his sides and keeping him grounded and safe.

He made him feel like he could let go, forget all the stress and expectations others placed on him, because Doyoung didn't care.

Doyoung didn't ask for anything. Doyoung was so considerate and thoughtful. Doyoung spoke to him in Chinese, because he knew it comforted him. Doyoung called him out on his bullshit whenever he said he wasn't too tired. Doyoung supported him no matter what and didn't give a shit about what others thought. 

Doyoung made him feel at home.

Kun broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against the other's. 

_"I love you."_ He mumbled against his lips, nuzzling their noses together and earning a small laugh from Doyoung.

Doyoung pulled him closer with his hands on Kun's hips.

_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> I just HAD to get this out of my system, my fingers have been itching to write something including Kun. I don't even know where I'd begin to explain how much I love him, just know that I do. With all my heart.
> 
> Also, this is your reminder for how cute NCT U was during the first season of NCT life!  
> (particularly for when Kun was putting in so much effort into speaking and understanding Korean and saying he slept with Doyoung and Doyoung just smiling awkwardly, not bothering to correct it because he knew Kun was trying his best. ALSO, the way they "hit" each other to demonstrate how close they were. ALSO, not about NCT life, but how Kun arranged and played the piano for Doyoung's 'Breathin' cover. ALSO,- no, okay, I'm done.)
> 
> I'll be off to work on my other stuff now, see you soon (hopefully)!
> 
> Twitter - daffodoie  
> CC - https://curiouscat.qa/bunyoungie


End file.
